Return of Grandfather
by QuantumOfShoelace
Summary: Grandfather is back! And this time he actually has a plan! Now it's up to Sector V and their new member to stop him from taking over the world. Can they succeed? And would this event change Wally and Kuki's relationship? 3/4. First Fanfic EVER, so please read & review! :
1. Prologue

Unknown Place, Unknown Time/Date.

"It is ready." Said a person, with monotone in his voice from the shadow.

"Good. Now, let's start the sequence to activate the machine." A man standing behind a safety window said. His whole body is pitch black, like a shadow, and outlined by shades of red. He reached for his pipe and put it to his mouth.

Then a person walked from the shadows that were covering him, only to reveal five children with evil smirks. They walked to something that seemed to be a Control Panel. "Will it work, this time, Father?" They hesitantly asked, in unison as always.

"Yes, it will. They failed our plan before, but this time, we will win. We will rule the world and destroy the Kids Next Door forever!" The person whom called Father said, and laughed maniacally."Now stop blabbering and press that red button to complete the first stage of our plan!" He turned and exclaimed loudly, well much likely yelled actually. While pointing a red button on the Control Panel with his index finger.

The five children shivered in fear at Father's glare and said, "Yes, Father", before they pressed the red button. Then sounds of machines activating heard, they grew louder and louder each seconds passed. The group of children walked to the window, next to Father.

Just then, lights of the room outside the window turned on, one-by-one, and revealed four pillars and a dome made of glass in the center of it. The top of the pillars seemed to be blanketed by black-red balls. If I could call it that.

Not only that, but inside the dome there were an old man who seemed to be at around 80s. He wears a brown jacket, dark blue shorts and a red scarf around his neck. He also uses a stick to help him walking and glasses to help him see. A confused expression shown over his face. Sometimes he muttered something like: "Where am I?" or, "Is this the place that is called House of Mirrors?".

The black-red balls on the pillars start rotating, it went faster and faster until it shoot a black and red beam towards the dome. As soon as the beam entered the dome, it went circling the old man.

The old man was lifted into the air by the circling beam, he screamed in pain. But soon enough, the scream changed into chuckles, then into full laughter, EVIL laughter to be exact. He is enveloped by a ball made of the same beam, laughs of pure evil heard from inside of the ball.

Soon, the ball starts to descend and disperse. But who used to be inside that ball replaced by an old man with silhouette "suit" same as Father's. He lifted his hand towards the dome, and the glass starts to melt. Then he walked outside the dome.

Father saw enough, now he is walking to the exit of the control room. "Wait here, I'll talk to the Old man." He said to the Delightful Children, a hint of excitement and fear hinted in his voice. He was excited because if he agreed to co-operate with him this time, it would be the end of Kids Next Door. And fear because the last time he awaken him, he was rejected and banished.

But, he lost the last time. So why would he reject him again? If he really wanted to rule the world and build Tapioca Factories all over the world again, he would join him and listen to his plans for this once. But well, he didn't know how will his dad reacts so he just hoped luck is on his side.

He soon reached the door that separated him and his dad. He opened the door and walked in towards Grandfather. He saw his dad who glared at him, he could see fires in his eyes. (Well not really, since his eyes was all yellow)

The Delightful Children stood at the spot Father used to stand at before he ordered them to stay inside the room while he talks to the old figure. Their expression was mixture of worry, anger, fear, and excitement. "We hope Father's plan wouldn't fail this time." They sighed, hoping that Grandfather wouldn't just banish Father again like the last time.

Soon, Father was standing right in front of his dad. "Hello, dad." He said nervously, why did he sounded nervous? He's the baddest, evillist villain in the whole world! Well, after Grandfather of course. Maybe he sounded nervous because the last time he saw his dad, he was rejected, and banished. Not only that, he also shoot a supernatural power to him! Which was waaaay more powerful than his own.

Grandfather doesn't look so pleased. It was probably because he was defeated by his other son the last time he tried to conquer the world. "Thank you for re-awakening me again son. But I'm still disappointed with you, since you still need my help again to defeat those little brats, even your brother is much better, even though he defeated me 2 times in a row!" He said with low, heavy, old voice, but still, pure evil can be sensed throughout his whole sentence. "So.. what is your plan?" He asked, though uncertain can be heard in his voice.

"W-what?" Father seemed to caught off from his question. Grandfather irritatedly replied, "Ugh.. I said, WHAT. IS. YOUR. PLAN?" he yelled furiously which made Father finally realized what he said.

"Oh, yeah.. ehm.. how about if we speak it in my office.. dad?" Father replied and raise his hand towards the door he which lead them towards his office.

Grandfather simply walk off towards the door, followed by Father which took off a second after Grandfather walked away. "I see you had a new way of re-awakening me. I didn't see any recommissioning module in here." Grandfather said, surprised and a little bit proud. But still it isn't enough to change his attitude towards who he thinks "loser" son.

Father proudly replied, "Oh yes, I found a new way, it is completely different with recommissioning module but took lot of energy..." His voice became farther and farther each step he took. "..it is also mine so the Kids Next door..." Finally his voice disappeared as he turned to the dark hallway leading to his office.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is only the prologue, and this is my first fanfic EVER. So please, don't stab me with a wooden spear and burn me with a fire camp and pretend I'm a marshmallow. And I know my grammar sucks, being born in a country that doesn't use English as the native language has its own consequences. At least my country's own language is ranked 15 of world's most difficult language. Oh and, did I made Father and Grandfather OOC? I tried really hard to make them in character so please tell me if they were in character or OOC and if they did sounded OOC, please tell me how to make them in character :)**

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. One week after

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry I haven't update ever since the prologue is publised. I was going to update on Saturday but I had to go to school to see which class I'm assigned to, then I was going to update on Sunday but I got Karate exam, I'm taking the green belt (now i'm officially green belt, Hooray!) and I'm too tired to update. I was going to update on Monday, but the holiday's over and I went to school again. And the only reason I can update today is because I was home early (school's issues) So I'm Sorry  
Btw, this story will take place after Op: ZERO and INTERVIEWS (not the INTERVIEWS' interviews, but the INTERVIEWS' scavenger hunt). Enough with the Author Note, I'm gonna do the Disclaimer and then into the story.  
****  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Kids Next Door! Yeah, that's it.**

* * *

**One week after, Sector V Treehouse.**

The alarm echoing through the entire treehouse, three members of the Sector V Kids Next Door ran towards the debriefing room.

They entered the room and saw the current leader of Sector V, Abigail Lincoln AKA Numbuh 5, reading a telegram. "So, what is it Numbuh 5?" Hoagie Gilligan or Numbuh 2 spoke first. Ever since Nigel Uno or Numbuh 1 their ex-leader took off to Galactic Kids Next Door. Numbuh 5 had been promoted to be the leader of Sector V.

"It's from Numbuh 362, she ordered us to go up to the Moonbase. She said there's something to discuss with us." She replied his question calmly, nothing changed in Sector V. Except now they are short one man and Numbuh 5 wears Numbuh 1's sunglasses. She looked to her team-mate who seemed to waiting an order from her. "So what're you guys waitin' for? Numbuh 5's ain't going to be scolded by Numbuh 362 just because we're late, come on!" She ordered, with her habbit of speaking in third-person.

"Then come on, let's go to the hangar." Wally or Numbuh 4 said with his Australian accent, while pointing his thumb to the back of him, which is the hallway leading them towards the hangar.

Numbuh 2 nodded. "Okay, let's go then." They all exited the room and headed towards the hangar. Once inside the hangar, they entered the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

Soon after they all entered, the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. took off to the sky. "Okay Numbuh 2, let's enter the space." Numbuh 5 said, who seated on the front row. Numbuh 2 simply replied with, "Aye aye, Cap'n.", then he take the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. straight into the space.

They entered the space, and flying straight into Moonbase. Inside the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. was silent, either of they don't have a topic to speak of or just too serious with the situation. "Soo.. why did Numbuh 362 told us to come to be Moonbase?" Numbuh 3 asked curiously breaking the silence.

"Decided to speak now eh? I thought something wrong with ya', you were dead silent back there in the treehouse." The reply wasn't came from who were Kuki expected, it came from Wally that seat on the other side of the second row. Then she replied, "Well, I just didn't have anything to spoken back there. And I was just woken up from sleep, I was kinda too tired to speak." She said with a yawn at the last part.

"Oh, I thought somethin' happened to ya' like a cold or somethin' like that." He muttered, but loud enough for Kuki to hear. "So you mean you were worried about me? Aw.. that's so sweet Wally..." She said sweetly.

Numbuh 5 chuckled, "Heheh, yeah, that's so sweet Numbuh 4.." She said mimicking Numbuh 3 in a teasing tone.

Numbuh 4 now blushing furiously, he was both embarrassed of the words Numbuh 5 and his crush stated. 'Oh, crud. I gotta do something.' He thought, his mind searching for some kind of excuses, 'Aha!' He finally found a way out from this mess.

"No! I wasn't worried about you, I was worried for the mission! I mean, if you were sick or something, you can slow us down. So yeah!" He exclaimed loudly, proud of his excuse that he found a couple of minutes ago.

Kuki didn't realize at first, but then realized and asked confusedly, "Mission? I thought we're going to the Moonbase."

'CRUD!'

"Err.. yeah, I mean maybe we.. uh.. we.. will be given a mission later at the Moonbase!" He stuttered, he's absolutely busted this time.

Numbuhs 2 and 5 chuckled loudly before Numbuh 5 replied, "Yeah riiight." Numbuh 4 sweating nervously before glancing at Numbuh 3 who seemed to have already dropped the topic. She was playing with her favorite orange Rainbow Monkey.

Luckily, his other team mates also has dropped the topic. He huffed in relief, 'Whooo.. that was close.' He thought while wiping his sweat covered forehead with his sleeve.

* * *

The rest of the flight went silent and smoothly and as soon as they reached the Moonbase, Numbuh 2 start talking with his radio, "This is Sector V, requesting permission for landing." He said to the radio, and waited for reply. "Permission granted, welcome to the Moonbase, Sector V." A voice said from the radio, and soon Numbuh 2 headed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. into the Moonbase hangar.

They landed inside the Moonbase safely and exited the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.. "Okay, let's talk with Numbuh 362 so we can go home fast. Numbuh 5 ain't staying here except if there's a mission." Numbuh 5 said as they all walked towards the Supreme Leader's office.

They were soon standing in front of the Supreme Leader's office door, and knocked the door, "Come in." Can be heard from inside. They all walked inside and give Numbuh 362 the Supreme Leader salute. "Numbuh 362, sir. What is it that you want to discuss with us?" Numbuh 5 questioned after Numbuh 362 saluted back.

"Well, lets start from here. Numbuh 5, you remember Artic Prison breach 4 days ago?" Numbuh 362 questioned. Numbuh 5 replied with a nod, then she continue "..Well we lost 3 villains in that breach, and since that day, crime againts kids have increased 40 percent."

She continued, "We had identified the villains that escaped from the prison, the Crazy Old Cat Lady, Count Spankulot, and Stickybeard." She grabs a remote and turned on a huge TV, "Although we haven't found who did this breach. The Guards and operatives there said that they were attacked by bunch of robots and the prisoners escaped with a submarine." She said as she presses the play button on the remote.

The TV flickered and plays a recorded CCTV video. First everything is normal, then one of the escape pods door blew and from there, lot of flying and crawling robots came out.

* * *

The alarm went on, echoing through corridors of Arctic Prison Base. "Intruders.. Intruders.." the computer keep repeating the word. "Okay! We got someone or something in S-X corridor and they're coming here. Whatever happened, we can't let them free the villains. We gotta defend this base!" The 1st Lieutenant of Arctic Prison shouted to a Platoon of kids operatives, they were holding different types of weapons. They waited, waited.. until-

BOOM!

The metal door blew and robots started crawling in, the Lieutenant shouted, "Attack!" and the operatives starts shooting their weapons toward the robots. It seemed to be working, until another wave of robots came in, this time flying.

The operatives had difficulty of shooting them down, because with flying, they can easily dodge the lasers and mustards they're firing. The robots starts to return the fire, their weapons were more powerful than the operatives had. They were shooting lasers, freeze rays and green, sticky, slimy goo.

"Arrrgghhh!" Screamed one of the operatives, he was shot by the freeze ray and most of his body was frozen, except his head and his left leg.

"Numbuh 131! Go help Numbuh 145 there and try to break that ice!" The Lieutenant said as he shoot one of the flying robots with S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R., the toothpaste hit the robot which caused it to fall down. It landed with a thud and blew.

One of the robot shoot a missile, the missile landed right in the center of the battling operatives. The missile blew and covered most of the operatives in green goo. The Lieutenant glance around and saw what he fear, most of the operatives had been knocked out. What left is only about 10 operatives.

'Oh man! This is bad, where's the backup when you need 'em?' He questioned inside of his head. Then he tried to shoot again with the S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. in hand, but he ran out of toothpaste, he threw the gun 'Great, ran out of ammo. I gotta go to the secret stash.' He thought, he ran to a wall, he pulled a lever and the wall start rumbling. Soon it revealed a hidden chamber, he stepped inside and came out with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in hand and a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. in his pocket (A/N: Sometimes I wonder how do they keep the weapons inside the a small pocket), he rushed to the battlefield and headed to the other operatives.

One of the operatives approached the Lieutenant, "It's no use sir. We had destroyed buhmillions robots but they keep coming and coming! We gotta retreat or we-" He was cut off by a bomb, he was frozen. The Lieutenant jumped away from the ice bomb, he glanced behind and saw the rest of the operatives left frozen. He didn't had the chance to stand up because one of the robots shot with laser beam and he was thrown by the impact. He felt dizzy but fought to stay awake, soon the dizziness faded but he didn't stand up. He pretended to be knocked out.

The robots started to free the villains, they freed Spankulot first, "Mwahahahahahaha! I'm free! I shall get my revenge soon, but seeing you beaten by the things is enough for now!" He exclaimed happily as he flew out of his cell. "Err.. now where do I go?" He questioned to the robots, one of them simply raise its claw to the door and he flew away.

Next the robot freed Stickybeard, along with his First Mate, Navigator and some of his crews. "Let's get out o' this dungeon boys!" He shouted to his crews, which replied with; "Arrrr!". They ran to the exit, they knew it was the exit because they saw Spankulot flew towards there.

Then the robot came to Cat Lady's cell, which on the second level. They made stairs from their body and destroy the cell bars, "Oooh.. why thank you." She said while climbing down the stairs, the cats following her, LOT of cats. Then she headed towards the same exit Stickybeard and Spankulot used.

The robots starts to leaving, then suddenly Toiletnator start screaming from his cell, "Hey, hey! You forgot me! Please take me too, please, please please!" He pleaded, the robots ignored him and keep walking away. The Toiletnator popped from each cells the robots were passing, he keep pleading, "Please please please!"

The robots were iritated by the Toiletnator and charged to his cell and screeched, "BZZZZZZZZZ!" the Toiletnator jumped back to his cell and hide under his bed while muttering 'don't kill me'. The robots now left the room.

The Lieutenant saw all of the robots gone and started to follow them, with the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. which he kept for emergency in hand.

* * *

(Back to the Moonbase)

Numbuh 362 turned the TV off, she put the remote on his desk and turned facing the Sector V. She started, "We haven't found out who sent these robots yet, but information from the Lieutenant in charge there revealed that they were using submarine," She stopped to catch some breath, then she continued, "The submarine itself has a gihuegic dish attached to it, we thought that maybe they were hacking the Arctic's computer system causing the defense system deactivated."

"Aren't Numbuh 60 stationed there? Why didn't he help them?" Numbuh 2 questioned to the Supreme Leader.

She replied, "Numbuh 60 IS stationed there, but when he and the other operatives tried to help them the safety door suddenly shut, they took 30 minutes to open it again. The attack itself only happens for 20 minutes, they were real fast." Frustration spreaded on her face, "We don't even know why they only taken those villains, I mean, they are more powerful villains imprisoned there. Why didn't they take them too?" She asked to no one in particular.

"As soon as we found who did this and where the villains were taken, I will assign you to recapture them." She said, "And since you guys are short 1 member because of.." She sighed, then she continued "Numbuh 1's departure to the.. you know. Another operative will be assigned to be the new member of the Sector V." She turned away to hide her sadness, when she found out that Numbuh 1 left, she was broken. He didn't even say goodbye to her, why did he left her? She know he had to save kids in other planet, but can't at least he says goodbye to her? She always l-

"WHAT?" Her train of thought stopped by Numbuh 4 shouting, she turned and her face changed from sadness to irritation, "We don't need no cru- HEY!" Numbuh 5 slapped Numbuh 4's head with her cap, she pulled Numbuh 4 and whispered "Are you outta your mind? She's the Supreme Leader! Even though our Sector is the closest to her and we can be described as her friend you still need to show some respect!" She whispered with high tone, Numbuh 4 wanted to reply but stopped when Numbuh 5 glare at him.

Numbuh 362 just ignore and pretended it was never happened, "He should be arriving tomorrow at some point in the morning, if there's no issues occurred." She said as she walk to her desk and picked a file. She handed it to Numbuh 5, she start to flipping through pages. Her team mates seemed curious and start to crowd her trying to read the file too.

Numbuh 362 coughed to get everyone's attention, "We will send some workers to build his room as soon as they are free. So Sector V.." She saluted towards Sector V, they saluted back "Dismissed, you guys may go home now." She commanded an they walked towards the exit.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I will probably update in few days, because I'm busy at school. Maybe Saturday.. yeah.**

**btw, Please Review this story, I really wanna improve my writing. And I can't if you don't tell me where I did the mistakes! So PLEASE... REVIEW. Bye!**


End file.
